1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structures, known as racks, which are adapted to be secured on pick-up truck boxes for carrying other vehicles, especially all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and snowmobiles, for example. This invention relates to a pick-up carrier rack which can enable a standard-sized pick-up to carry 2 (two) or more ATVs or snowmobiles.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,576 (Rinkle et al.) discloses a rack for a pick-up truck which has a front portion which may pivot to extend over the cab of the pick-up.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,920 (Flamm) discloses an elevated deck for a pick-up truck box which supports a single snowmobile. There is a ramp engaged at the rear of the deck for loading or unloading the snowmobile. The ramp is selectively storable beneath the elevated deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,020 (Brown et al.) also discloses a rack for a pick-up truck which has a front portion which extends over the cab of the pick-up.
Still, there is a need in the pick-up truck carrier rack industry for a simple, lightweight rack which permits easy loading, unloading and transport of 2 (two) or more ATVs or snowmobiles. This invention addresses that need.